Project Summary/Abstract - Pilot and Feasibility Program The North Carolina Diabetes Research Center (NCDRC) seeks to provide research support to explore feasibility of concepts related to the NCDRC?s goals, and to provide a mechanism to generate sufficient preliminary data to pursue competitive funding mechanisms. We will support Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) studies that are aligned with the Center?s mission of connecting promising investigators with resources that are novel and not generally widely available, and connect individuals new to diabetes research with the expertise and resources needed to bring their novel ideas and approaches to fruition. In both cases, the highest priority will be given to early-career investigators (i.e. those without prior R01 or equivalent funding), although we will entertain support of established investigators with highly innovative new directions or partnerships. The NCDRC P&F program will provide early career investigators and established investigators seeking to expand their research portfolio funding support and access to unique core resources to bring novel ideas and approaches to fruition. Together with existing CTSAs, the P&F program will enhance the career trajectory of junior investigators, e.g. mentoring, and expand the collaborative environment for all members.